Chicken Rider
by wisecchi
Summary: Sasuke menceritakan hidupnya dari sudut pandang orang pertama mengenai kehidupannya yang terinspirisapi-?- dari film Ghost Rider. Apakah akhir kisahnya sebaik film itu ataukah dia menciptakan ending yang berbeda? Just read and... LOL! Warning's inside XD


Manusia adalah makhluk yang tidak pernah puas dengan apa yang ada di dirinya. Jika ada yang kurang, mereka akan berusaha meraihnya. Jika telah memilikinya pun mereka akan menggandakannya. Termasuk juga diriku ini, bertengger di opsi pertama. Aku akan selalu mencari kesenangan dan kejayaan yang tidak pernah kudapatkan di dalam keluarga melalui hobiku ya—

"SASUKE! JANGAN SABUNG AYAM TERUS!"

**…**

_**Chicken Rider**_

**.**

**.**

_All characters_ _belong_ _to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

_All movies and celebrities that I mentioned in this fanfiction were not mine_. _They belong to_; _their production house_, _their mother and father and siblings_ (_if they got one), their lovers_, _their life and their fans_. _Except for_ **Brad Pitt**, _of course_. #_kickedby_Jolie

_Warnings_: **AU**. **OOC**. Taipo(s), _maybe_. Rus(u)h. Nista. Bergelimpangan maho(?). Parodi dari film "**Ghost Rider"**. **1st POV**.

Harusnya ini **For SDE**!_** a.k a. Sasuke**_**'**_**s Deathday Event**_! Tapi karena pulsa modem ane mendadak cekak sehari sebelum tanggal 23 Juli kemaren, jadi batal. #nangisdijamban

Pokok'e, _**Enjoy**_! **OvO**

**.**

**.**

Namaku adalah Sasuke Blaze, aku adalah seorang lelaki tampan paling beken di kota Konoha. Usiaku 19 tahun, merupakan anak kedua dari seorang pengusaha ternak ayam terkemuka dan memiliki warisan segudang saat ayahku meninggal tahun lalu. Sementara ibuku sudah berpulang saat aku melahirkanku (begitu kata ayah, padahal dari gosip yang kudengar ibuku itu kawin lari dengan mantan pacarnya walikota keempat), dan sekarang aku tinggal berdua dengan kakakku, Itachi Blaze yang menggantikan posisi ayahku di perusahaan keluarga kami.

Hobiku sendiri telah diteriakkan oleh Itachi sialan itu saat aku tengah berpidato di awal fanfiksi ini, meruntuhkan harga diriku yang sudah tak berharga semenjak aku terpaksa bergumul dengan kenistaan akibat perjanjian sontoloyo yang kubuat dengan sebiji iblis bernama Orochimaru Mephistopheles untuk menjamin nyawa ayahku setahun yang lalu saat jidat beliau terjepit di pintu _lift_ perusahaan. Dan semuanya terasa sia-sia karena beliau tetap meninggal akibat flu burung. Mungkin itulah kenapa warga melempariku dan Itachi dengan uang di pemakaman, bukannya apa-apa, karena ternak ayam kami inilah yang menularkan penyakit itu ke beberapa warga tak terkecuali ayahku sendiri.

Aku yang ganteng ini terpaksa berubah menjadi makhluk berkepala ayam dan menunggang sepeda roda tiga jika malam tiba untuk memerangi dan mengadili manusia-manusia berhati baik (?). Nista, benar-benar nista. Saat karakter lain di komik-komik pahlawan berubah menjadi lebih keren dan berkekuatan super, aku malah terjebak oleh rayuan busuk Oro-pret dan menjadi manusia setengah ayam yang bulu-bulunya rontok akibat stress berkepanjangan.

Beberapa hari yang lalu aku memburu seorang lelaki bernama Kisame Tucker, padahal dari penampakannya lelaki itu tidak termasuk tipe manusia baik-baik. Lihat saja busananya saat aku hendak mengantarkan jiwanya ke neraka, singlet merah muda dan rok mini ketat, menjijikkan. Mungkin itulah mengapa aku membenci karakter lelaki utama di film "**John Tucker**_** Must Die**_" dan bisa jadi Kisame itu masih berhubungan badan, eh, maksudku berhubungan darah dengan John Tucker. Hm…

Meskipun penampakanku di malam hari dapat membuat orang lain beranak botol kecap jika melihatku, di siang harinya aku masihlah lelaki tampan yang memiliki puluhan juta pengikut di jejaring sosial mengalahkan Lady Gaga dan Justin Bieber. Tolong jangan jatuh cinta padaku yang unyu ini karena aku telah memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Ino Simpson yang kupacari sejak masih mengenakan popok. Jika mengingat masa lalu aku selalu ingin terkikik geli, bayangkan saja balita tampan dengan wajah cengengesan dan mulut penuh air liur hendak memerkosa balita berambut pirang dan kemudian aku diungsikan ke rumah sakit jiwa untuk rehabilitasi. Tapi untunglah pendekatanku kala itu membuatku memiliki seorang kekasih cantik dan seksi.

Jangan pernah meniru cara pendekatan seperti itu jika tidak ingin digiring ke kantor polisi akibat pelecehan dan mencemarkan nama baikku dengan alasan menjadikanku sebagai inspirisapi(?)!

Oh, iya. Sekadar informasi, nih. Dua minggu lagi aku akan menginjak tai, maksudku menginjak usia 20 tahun. Itu artinya aku akan berulang tahun! Hore! Tapi… kenapa, sih, ulang tahun itu harus berulang-ulang? Bukannya aku tidak suka, hanya saja usia itu kan bertambah bukannya berulang, harusnya merayakan tambah tahun, 'kan? Sudah lama aku ingin mengutarakan ganjalan di hatiku ini tapi enggan rasanya, soalnya ganjalan di dadaku saja tidak pernah kuutarakan pada siapa pun (?).

Karena alasan berulang tahun itulah aku jadi mengabaikan tugasku menjerumuskan manusia-manusia berhati baik ke dalam neraka. Aku selalu mengurung diri di dalam kandang ayam di atas gunung jika malam menjelang dan baru kembali ke rumah jika pagi telah datang. Itachi sendiri tidak pernah curiga denganku, sepertinya reputasi burukku ini telah menggelapkan nuraninya sebagai seorang kakak yang harusnya perhatian dan menyayangi adik semata wayangnya. Jadi aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya yang menduga jika aku bekerja sebagai penari stiptis di klub maho di pusat kota. Dan mungkin itu jugalah alasan mengapa aku tidak dapat mengambil jiwanya karena dia bukan lelaki baik-baik. Tsk!

Akibat keenggananku menjalani tugas sebagai _Chicken_ _Rider_—julukanku, Orochimaru mengirim anaknya yang bernama Suigetsu Blackheart untuk memberiku pelajaran matematika (?). Heran mengapa Orochimaru dan anaknya tidak memiliki marga yang sama? Awalnya aku juga keheranan saat didatangi oleh Suigetsu yang muncul tiba-tiba saat aku tengah mandi, ternyata Suigetsu itu dulunya adalah bayi tabung. Pantas saja dia mendadak meringkuk di dalam jamban begitu muncul di kamar mandiku. Hah? Aku harusnya terkejut karena kejadian itu termasuk tindakan pelecehan? Ah, biasa saja. Apa aku perlu menjerit-jerit layaknya seorang nenek-nenek yang digerayangi oleh anak muda? Asal tahu saja, neneknya Sasori, teman kakakku itu paling suka dibelai oleh berondong.

Pokoknya semenjak kedatangan Suigetsu, hidupku jadi sedikit tidak tenang. Itachi malah menganggapnya sebagai salah seorang temanku di klub maho tempatku bekerja dan mengijinkannya tinggal di rumahku. Dasar gila! Jika beranggapan seperti itu bukannya seorang kakak teladan itu harusnya mengusir makhluk kampret itu sesegera mungkin dan bukannya menyiapkan kamar tamu? Mau jadi apa hidupmu nanti, _Ani_-_ue_? Diam-diam aku menyesal mempunyai kakak seperti itu. Jika aku diperbolehkan memilih siapa keluargaku, aku akan memilih menjadi anaknya Brad Pitt atau David Bechkam saja. Dan mungkin saja aku tidak akan terjerumus permainan sabung ayam, mungkin aku telah menjadi aktor silat atau pemain sepak takraw.

Sayang nasi telah menjadi bubur, Brad Pitt akan segera menikahi Angelina Jolie dan David Bechkam telah hidup berbahagia bersama Victoria Bechkam. Padahal aku sempat terpikir untuk menikahi salah satu dari mereka suatu saat nanti untuk mendongkrak popularitasku ini. Aduh, kelainan orientasi seksualku jadi terungkap begini. Kelainan satu ini akibat ibuku sempat membintangi film "**Step Up**" saat mengandungku dulu.

Tidak adakah dari diriku yang normal?

Tentu saja ada! Aku masih doyan memakan ayam (kanibalisme) dan meminum susu langsung dari sumbernya (?).

Dari semua ketidakberesan dalam hidupku ini tidak ada satu pun yang dapat menghalangiku untuk merayakan ulang tahunku secara normal tapi tetap gemerlap. Asal tahu saja, aku telah memesan tempat di sebuah restoran terkemuka pada tanggal 23 Juli dan aku baru sadar jika restoran itu adalah milik keluarga Linguini yang sempat diabadikan dalam sebuah film berjudul "**Ratatouille**".

Bagaimanapun juga, aku mempunyai hubungan yang buruk dengan keponakan Hiashi Linguini, Neji Linguini, yang sempat menggelapkan mataku untuk memutuskan hubunganku dengan Ino. Dan dengan tidak elitnya aku dihajar membabibuta oleh Neji, membuatku memendam dendam tak berkesudahan padanya. Pernah aku menghasut Itachi untuk meruntuhkan bisnis milik keluarga Linguini, tapi Itachi bergeming. Usut punya usut ternyata dia sedang mengencani anak tertuanya Hiashi, Hinata Linguini.

Tak berprikesaudaraan.

Ya, sudahlah. Toh aku bukannya akan bertemu dengan lelaki pesolek itu di sana, 'kan? Lagipula ada hal lain yang menjadi masalah bagiku.

Semenjak kedatangan Suigetsu, intensitas perubahanku menjadi ayam semakin tak terkendali. Aku bahkan pernah berubah di suatu siang yang cerah saat tengah berkencan dengan Ino di taman, spontan aku melarikan diri dan mengurung diri di wc umum sampai aku dapat mengendalikan diri. Yang lebih parahnya lagi ternyata wc yang kutempati itu adalah satu-satunya wc yang ada. Tak dapat kubayangkan ekspresi orang-orang yang menggerutu dan menyuruhku cepat-cepat keluar. Bahkan wc itu sempat digulingkan, parah. Untung saja aku tidak jadi sekalian buang air besar, bisa belepotan tai jadinya.

Rentetan kejadian nista lainnya menghampiriku tidak lama kemudian, lagi-lagi aku sempat berubah di tengah-tengah kegiatan sabung ayam di balai kota yang mana aku mendaftar sebagai seorang peserta dan kemudian berubah menjadi seekor peserta. Tapi tidak ada yang kaget ataupun ketakutan. Kenapa? Semua orang di Konoha telah mengetahui kegilaanku terhadap ayam, mereka berpikir bahwa kepala ayamku ini adalah topeng yang kupakai di tengah-tengah pertandingan. Memang aku sedikit lega tapi… begitu tercemarkah reputasiku? Aku ingin menangis.

"Jangan menangis, Sasuke-_kun_. _Otou_-_sama_ menyuruhku untuk menyadarkanmu akan kewajibanmu, bukannya malah menjadi tontonan warga," ujar Suigetsu.

"Ini gara-gara kau!" makiku, nasi yang tengah kukunyah tersembur ke wajahnya. Kami memang tengah makan siang bersama di rumah.

Suigetsu tertawa sambil membersihkan butiran nasi di wajahnya dan memakannya… _the fuck_! "Takdir memang kejam, Sasuke-_kun_."

Takdir, takdir. Takdir gundulmu! "Jika bukan karena aku ingin menolong _Otou_-_san_, aku tidak akan begini. Semuanya adalah jebakan!"

"Kau dijebak siapa, Sasuke?"

Anjrit! Kali ini nasi di mulutku berpindah ke wajah Itachi yang mendadak muncul di hadapanku, Suigetsu tertawa kemudian menjilati wajah Itachi (?). "Er…" Apa yang harus kukatakan? Memangnya Itachi akan percaya dengan segala alasan yang kubuat? Pasti dia berpikir bahwa aku dijebak oleh ayahnya Suigetsu untuk bekerja di klub maho.

"Kau dijebak untuk bekerja di klub maho?" tanya Itachi setelah wajahnya kembali kinclong, kecuali keriput permanennya. Tuh, kan. Dia membaca pikiranku seperti seorang cenayang.

Dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepala, rambut halusku terselip di sudut bibirku. "Kami sedang membicarakan pacarnya Suigetsu bodoh ini yang terjebak hutang, _Ani_-_ue_," dustaku. Aku dipelototi oleh Itachi yang curiga dengan intens.

"Oh, maksudmu Karin Schwarzenegger, saudaranya temanmu si Naruto Schwarzenegger?"

Hah?

"Kata siapa si Secewargeleger itu pacarku!" Suigetsu membela diri, tak terima dengan tebakan asalnya Itachi.

Sementara mereka berdua bersitegang, aku cepat-cepat menghabiskan makananku dan berlari keluar dari ruang makan menuju kamarku. Mengunci pintu dan mencari-cari telepon genggamku yang semalam sempat kulempar sembarangan setelah bertengkar dengan Ino karena masalah lama. Siapa lagi selain Neji yang membuatku dapat melupakan Ino sejenak meski aku sering mengamuk setiap teringat dengan lelaki itu, dan setelah insiden perubahan di balai kota membuatku meragukan perasaanku selama ini terhadap Ino.

Neji tertawa melihat kepala ayamku, antara mencemooh dan menghina. Tapi aku sedikit senang melihatnya tertawa, biasanya begitu melihat batang hidungku saja dia enggan. Karena itulah aku jadi sedikit mengabaikan Ino selama beberapa hari, dan berusaha untuk memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Neji. Aku sedikit berharap padanya.

Mungkinkah… aku memang maho?

ARGH!

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Linguini-_san_? Dan bisakah kau tidak duduk di pangkuan Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Ini adalah restoran keluargaku, Simpson-_san_, wajar jika aku berada di sini. Sasuke-_kun_ sendiri tidak keberatan aku duduk di sini."

Keringat dingin mengucur di tubuhku yang terbalut jas hitam mahal, tegang akibat atmosfer yang tidak mengenakkan ini. Hari ini adalah tanggal 23 Juli, hari ulang tahunku. Dan sekarang aku berada di restoran terkemuka ini bersama Ino… dan Neji yang duduk di atas pahaku. Demi celana dalam Orochimaru yang jarang diganti—jangan tanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu hal itu, situasi seperti ini adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak situasi genting dalam hidupku selain cepirit. Dan lagi, kenapa celanaku sedikit sempit?

"Sasuke-_kun_! Ini makan malam kita berdua, usir dia!" bujuk Ino, cemburu dengan tingkah manja Neji.

Neji bergeming, dia menatap mataku. "Kau tidak keberatan, 'kan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Keringat dinginku semakin deras, jasku mulai basah. Aku memang tidak keberatan, bahkan aku sedikit memimpikan bisa berdekatan dengan Neji seperti ini. Tapi tidak di depan Ino juga! Beberapa hari yang lalu sifat Neji memang sedikit melunak padaku, dan dia semakin gencar mendekatiku setelah aku nekat menciumnya di depan pamannya.

Silakan muntah berjamaah bagi yang merasa jijik dan _fangirling-an_ bagi pecinta SasuNeji, aku sendiri ingin segera menyembunyikan wajahku ini di balik ketiak Itachi.

Keadaan semakin panas, ajang tatap-menatapnya Neji dan Ino membuatku gelisah. Hari semakin malam, rasa-rasanya aku tidak dapat mengontrol kekuatan di dalam diriku. Aku meremas paha Neji dengan tangan kiri (lumayan, kesempatan) dan meremas dada Ino dengan tangan kanan (kesempatan juga), berusaha untuk meredam hasrat untuk berubah menjadi setengah ayam. Kemudian aku ditampar oleh mereka berdua secara bersamaan hingga tersungkur di kaki meja. "_What the_…"

"MESUM!" maki mereka berdua kompak, tamu lainnya berbisik-bisik sembari melihatku.

Sialan. Reputasiku semakin jongkok, percuma saja mempunyai banyak pengikut di dunia maya jika kehidupan nyataku bergelimang ketidakberuntungan? Ah, mungkin aku harus beralih profesi menjadi seorang penulis saja mengingat akhir-akhir ini aku sering menggunakan kata-kata yang sedikit tidak dapat dinalar oleh para idiot semacam Orochimaru dan anaknya. Dilihat dari penampakan mereka berdua sepertinya memang tepat menjuluki mereka dengan gelar idiot. Orochimaru misalnya, berambut hitam panjang indah tapi berwajah banci sedangkan Suigetsu sedikit ganteng tapi tercoreng oleh gigi-gigi yang tidak beraturan dan hobi bergelung di dalam jamban.

"SASUKE-_KUN_!"

Panjang umur! Baru saja aku mengutuki Suigetsu, yang bersangkutan langsung datang menghampiri, melompat ke atas meja dan berpose bak raja. Tidak adakah makhluk normal di atas bumi dan di dunia lain?

"Heh, Sasuke-_kun_. Kita harus segera bekerja!" ajak Suigetsu.

"Apa? Apa benar kau bekerja di klub maho seperti kata Itachi-_san_, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Suara Ino begitu keras sehingga mata yang menatapku semakin banyak. Aku baru saja ingin meluruskan pernyataan Suigetsu tadi dan kalah cepat dengan pernyataan Suigetsu yang ambigu.

"Sekumpulan pria-pria yang kutemui tadi sepertinya butuh diberi pelajaran, mereka harus bertekuk lutut dan mungkin akan kuberi kesempatan mencium kakimu, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"APA! KAU DICIUM OLEH LELAKI LAIN?" Suara Neji tidak kalah kerasnya dengan Ino. "KAU GIGOLO, SASUKE-_KUN_?"

Matilah aku, beberapa tamu mulai menggosipkanku dan akan meneruskan gossip tidak berdasar ini pada sanak saudara mereka nantinya. Aku akan mencekik si biang keladi fitnah gila ini sekarang juga. Tapi baru saja aku ingin berdiri, kerah jasku ditarik secara tidak sopannya oleh Neji dan Ino. "_A_-_ano_…"

"Aku akan membunuhmu," ucap Neji dan Ino bersamaan, mata mereka berkilat-kilat, merasa terkhianati.

Aku gelagapan, menggelepar tidak berdaya karena kakiku sama sekali tidak menginjak tanah. Sementara Neji mencekikku dan Ino menjambakiku, mendadak aku berubah menjadi setengah ayam. Karena kepala ayamku berukuran lima kali lipat dari ukuran kepalaku semula, cekikan Neji terlepas dan aku jatuh dengan pantat menghantam ujung kursi. Sakit!

Orang-orang histeris, melempariku dengan pisau dan garpu sementara aku meringis akibat anusku yang sakitnya minta ampun. Tampangku tidak jauh beda dengan ayam yang tengah digorok. "Si-sial. Berdarah, pantatku berdarah!" teriakku sambil melompat-lompat di tempat.

Tak lama kemudian, polisi dan warga berdatangan. Disinyalir bahwa Hiashi-lah yang menelepon polisi untuk mengatasi kekacauan yang kubuat. Tapi bukan solusi yang ada, keadaan malah semakin kacau dengan berbagai reaksi yang ditampilkan saat mereka semua melihatku.

"MONSTER!"

"AYAM!'

"DIA CEPIRIT!"

"GORILA!"

Ealah, siapa yang mengatakan gorila tadi? Tidak sopan! Kalau saja situasi di bawah celanaku tidak sedang genting, bisa jadi aku telah mengantarkan jiwa-jiwa mereka ke neraka sekarang juga. Mereka terlalu beruntung.

"Woah! _You are ready_, Sasuke-_kun_! _Let_'_s_ go!" Suigetsu segera melesat keluar dari kerumunan meninggalkanku.

_Let_'_s_ _go_ gigimu jumpalitan, dengan kepala sebesar ini dan bokong yang kesakitan seperti ini bagaimana bisa aku melarikan diri? Bahkan sepeda roda tigaku sama sekali tidak membantu, bisa-bisa pendarahan ini semakin parah. Aku bergerak ke kiri, warga bergeser ke kiri. Aku serong ke kanan, mereka beringsut juga ke kanan. Tidak ada jalan keluar untukku sama sekali. Kalau saja ada bom asap, aku bisa menghilang seperti ninja-ninja di kartun favoritku.

"DIA MAU KABUR!"

"SERANG!"

Woot?

Sejurus kemudian aku dikeroyok secara tidak berprikeayaman oleh mereka semua, termasuk juga Neji dan Ino, pukulan dari Ino terasa lebih sakit karena dia mengarahkan pukulannya ke bokongku. Setengah jam dihajar seperti ini serasa seabad disiksa. Pandanganku mulai kabur, tubuhku mati rasa. Sejujurnya aku masih bisa bertahan jika saja tanganku tidak gatal untuk kembali meremas dada Ino, seperti yang bisa ditebak Ino menendang bokongku dengan sepatu hak tingginya.

Namaku Sasuke Blaze, seekor _Chicken Rider_, di usiaku yang ke-20 tahun ini harus mengalami akhir hidup yang tragis dan tidak elit sama sekali. Aku terpaksa harus pergi lebih cepat ke dunia lain, menyusul orangtuaku. Maafkan aku, _Ani_-_ue_, aku telah mencuri jasmu hari ini untuk kupakai ke restoran ini. Maafkan aku, Neji, aku mencuri ciuman pertamamu. Maafkan aku, Ino, aku telah dengan sengaja ingin memerkosamu waktu kecil dan meremas dadamu dua kali tadi tapi kuakui aku menikmati itu.

Dan maafkan aku, pembaca, untuk kisah hidupku yang nista ini. Selamat tinggal. Sempak basah masih dipakai, yu dadah yu babay.

Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang masih memakai sempak basah, sih?

_**~Owari**_**(?)~**

**.**

**.**

**Jeritan Hati (?):**

*_Ani_-_ue_: sama artinya dengan _Nii_-_san_.

Gila, ini fanfiksi gila yang terinspirasi dari film "_**Ghost Rider**_". Gila, Sasuke nista banget dan ujung-ujungnya ane puas dengan isdetnya doi wkwk. #hobinyiksasauke Dan lagi ini harusnya SasuIno kenapa malah jadi SasuNeji sama SasuSui? OAO

Sebenarnya ane mau nyumbang 2 fanfiksi buat ultahnya Sasuke, yang ini dan yang satu lagi dengan tema serius tapi karena ane malah kecanduan main "_**The Sims**_** 3 **_**Late**__**Night**_" dan sibuk ngedesain rumah mulu, ga kelar-kelarlah yang satu lagi. #digebukin

_Mind to review_, _minna_? #monyonginbibir


End file.
